


The Time That Enjolras Was There and Robert Frost Was Recited.

by Magnus_Babe



Series: The Three Times Jehan Prouvaire Was Fucked by Love and the One Time Things Worked Out. [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BPD, Cigarettes, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Babe/pseuds/Magnus_Babe
Summary: Jehan comes home with a bruise on their cheek. Enjolras and Grantaire do the obvious thing and try and keep the poet from having a meltdown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!! My second Les Mis fic in a series of four about Jehan !!!
> 
> There's still not enough love for my small genderfluid child.
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr!: pastel-prouvaire.tumblr.com
> 
> roleplay w/ me on tumblr ;): timid-in-repose.tumblr.com 
> 
> Alternatively; Join chezlesmis-rp.tumblr.com

A door shaking on its hinges was likely a good sign that Jehan’s date hadn’t gone as well as originally expected. Glancing up from his spot underneath Enjolras, the darker man sighed and pressed a kiss to the side of his lovers head before standing up and walking into the kitchen where the ball of emotion was standing.

The first thing Grantaire noticed was the newly forming bruise on the side of Jehan’s face, the second thing being the cigarettes that Enjolras was going to have a conniption over when he came in the room soon.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” they murmured as they practically ripped open the pack of cigarettes and lit up right in the kitchen, inhaling deeply as they stood up and grabbed a bottle of wine from up on the cabinet. Grantaire didn’t mention that they had to climb up on the counter to retrieve it.

Slipping down the counter Jehan inhaled deeply and wiped angrily at their eyes, slinking out of their their long skirt as they balled it up and tossed it in the general direction of the laundry room leaving them in their underwear and a tank top.

“Do you always have to be half naked when you feel anything other than good emotions?” R asked, taking the bottle lightly from Jehan’s hands, uncorking it, and taking a small sip of the sweet smelling wine. 

“If I were any other way you would stop loving me,” Jehan responded carefully, clenching and unclenching their fingers as they exhaled sharply. “...I got punched.”

“And not in a sexy way?” R asked a small smirk on his lips. 

“Yeah. It was sexy actually. They made sure to grope and molest me before they did it. Real fucking charmer,” they muttered, taking a drag of their cigarette as Enjolras walked into the room, leaning on the counter with a concerned look on his face.

“Who hit you?” Enjolras asked, scrunching up his face when he noticed the cigarette. “You really shouldn’t be smoking in the house,” he added. 

Jehan let out a laugh which surprised even Grantaire; that was, until the aforementioned cigarette was immediately put out on the poets pale hip, causing them to let out a gasp of pain as the cherry made quick work of getting through the soft layers of skin.

Batting their hands away almost angrily, R basically growled at his flatmate as he watched the cigarette drop to the ground. “God dammit. C’mon, Jehan, you didn’t need to do that.” With a grumble he made quick work of lifting the poet up onto the counter, his fingers careful of the new wound. Tossing a quick glance at Enjolras he felt relief when he noted that his boyfriend didn’t look horrified; in fact he looked more concerned than anything, which practically made R’s heart melt. 

“Felt nice.” Jehan muttered as they sniffled and let R look at the burn mark that now adorned their pale skin. Stretching out across the counter Jehan laid back and smiled at Enjolras who smiled sadly back, taking one of Jehans hands. “Do you love me, Enj?” they asked, their voice soft. 

“You remind me of the younger sibling I was unaware I wanted.” He responded, a small smile on his face. 

With that the poet practically beamed, taking Enjolras’s fingers and pressing small kisses to each of them much to Enjolras’s distaste. “Does that mean I can take your clothes without asking?” they asked, a smirk on their face as R shook his head with a quiet chuckle. 

“Absolutely not,” Enjolras stated firmly, patting Jehan’s shoulder. Jehan offered a smile in return and returned the pat.

It was silent after that for a few moments, only being disrupted by Jehan’s short lived cry of pain at the swab of alcohol being pressed on their hip. “Fucking hell!” they squeaked out, grabbing at Grantaire’s wrist. 

“Sorry, sorry…” R murmured, rubbing the poets thigh gently. It took a few minutes before Jehans burn was cleaned thoroughly and Jehan just seemed to be getting more antsy by the second. 

Tugging on their hair after a short moment had passed, Jehan let out a noise of frustration that was the cause of concern for both the other men in the room. 

It took R a mere second to realize what was about to happen and with that knowledge he gripped Jehan around the waist and lifted them with ease, moving them away from the various stacked plates and glasses that would have met a grim fate with the floor. 

“What the fuck’s your damage?!” Jehan all but yelled, thrashing in their best friend’s arms as they shoved at Grantaire’s arms. 

“My damage,” Grantaire stated as he tossed Jehan up over his shoulder, sighing. “Is that you self destruct when you get angry, and I’m not going kitchenware shopping with you again because you decided walking on glass is the way to fix things,” he finished, passing the now limp poet over to Enjolras, who sighed. 

Taking a moment to adjust his hands, Enjolras walked to the living room and plopped Jehan down on the couch, taking their face in his hands. “You need to calm down.” Enjolras stated cooly, something in his tone making Jehan stop and listen. Enjolras normally had that effect on people. 

“I am calm. I’m totally calm. Completely calm. So. Fucking. Calm. Enj.” Jehan bit out every word, looking like they weren’t quite sure if they wanted to cry or break something. 

“Jehan.” It was Grantaire this time, moving to sit right next to him and wrapping an arm around their shoulder as Enjolras waited patiently, his thumb running lightly over the bruise on Jehan’s face. “Talk to us. What happened?” 

“I don’t even know where to start with that.” Jehan mumbled, moving their face away. “You guys are like concerned parents.”

“Well, someone has to be,” Enjolras said with a small hum, pulling Jehan closer to him, starting to quietly pull their hair back and into the starts of a braid.

Sighing softly, Jehan relaxed as much as they could and rubbed their eyes, trying to think of a way to start their story. “Do you think I’m doomed to never find actual love, boys?” they asked, their voice overly soft. 

“Prouvaire…” Enj started, his fingers pausing until Grantaire lifted up a hand implying he had something to say which earned him a slight glared from the blonde man but R went on anyways.

“I think you’re looking for someone too similar to you know who,” R stated, a pointed look leveled at his strawberry blonde flatmate. “Whoever you wind up with is going to be the opposite of what you’re thinking, so stop looking for douchebag in a sports bar to wax poetic about you and meet someone your speed wherever the fuck.” 

“You’re cruel to me,” Jehan murmured quietly, looking at Enjolras. “He’s cruel to me, Enj. I’m his best friend and he’s cruel to me.”

Enjolras tied off Jehans hair and sighed patting their thigh gently. “He’s right. You’re not going to find what you’re looking for going about it this way.” 

“Pull a Veronica, date a nice school shooter that will kill and die for you, not some dude that wants three drinks and in your pants,” Grantaire said, pulling Enjolras into his side, much to his boyfriend's distaste. 

“Proud of you for making movie references.” Jehan murmured, pressing their face into the couch pillows. “Watch me go date a mob boss now. Look at what you did. Filling my head with these thoughts of bitterness and murder, R. Maybe now I’ll only ever love someone if they’re willing to kill for me.” 

“I don’t doubt you’ll find that person for you. And hopefully it won’t be the real type of murder, but the metaphorical one,” Grantaire returned, running a hand through Enjolras’s blonde hair lightly. 

With that Jehan bounced up and stared at the two before throwing themself off the couch, splaying out dramatically on the floor. “Nature’s first green is gold!” 

“Oh god, Jehan come on-” Grantaire tried to interrupt. 

“Her hardest hue to hold!”

“You really don’t-”

“Her early leaf’s a flower.” Jehan finally sat up and leveled eye contact with their flatmate, a grin plastered to their face. 

“You still haven’t told us what happened,” R tried, rubbing his eyes. 

“But only so an hour, then leaf subsides to leaf; so Eden sank to grief.”

“You don’t even like Robert Frost!”

“So dawn goes down to day,” Jehan continued, sitting up to grip Enjolras’s and R’s hands. “Nothing gold can stay,” they finished, pressing kisses to both their friends’ hands. 

“Are the theatrics over, drama queen?” Grantaire asked, an eyebrow raised as Jehan smiled sunnily back. 

“For the most part.”

“So. Are you going to tell us what happened?” Enjolras asked after the silence loomed on for a bit too long. 

Jehan looked their friends over for a long moment before offering a slight smile and pressing kisses to both of their lips, Grantaire looking entirely unphased by it and Enjolras looking bewildered. 

“I didn’t wanna suck his dick in the backseat of his car so he punched me in the side of the face,” they said, looking rather too manic for the situation at hand. “But not before also trying to get his hands down my skirt. It was truly an experience I would never recommend.” 

Enjolras opened his mouth to say something, probably about skeezy guys in bars but Jehan was quick to cover his mouth, pressing a kiss to the scowling boys forehead. “Goodnight, friends.” they interrupted, pressing a kiss to Grantaire's forehead as well before darting off into the back of the flat where their room was. 

“Are they always like this? At home, I mean.” Enjolras asked after Jehans door had closed shut behind them. 

 

“Mm… Mood swings are a part of everything. Jehan just gets them pretty often. Not only that but they don’t realize it half the time,” Grantaire answered, running his hands along Enjolras’s back. 

“That was the first time they’ve kissed me,” Enjolras murmured after a while. 

“That’s… surprising, honestly,” R commented, pulling his boyfriend up into his lap.

“I’m worried about them,” Enjolras said after a while, twining his fingers with Grantaire’s, casually playing with them as he did so. 

There was another long moment of silence as Grantaire glanced towards the back room, a long sigh escaping him. “I think we all are.”


End file.
